Aftermath (episode)
Aftermath was the first episode of Series C first broadcast 7 January 1980. It featured a new title sequence. Synopsis From the VHS release: Star One has finally been destroyed and the Federation is in disarray. Stranded on the planet Sarran, Avon is struggling to return to the ship. But President Servalan has other ideas... Plot The battle with the Andromedans sees several Federation ships destroyed, along with Star One, and the Liberator badly damaged. With Blake and Jenna having already evacuated, Avon, Vila and Cally prepare to use escape capsules but Avon is knocked unconscious by falling debris. Cally places Orac in a life capsule with him to control it. Avon's capsule lands on the planet Sarran. Unfortunately, the native leader, Chel, has interpreted the Intergalactic War as part of a prophesy that strangers will bring death to their world. He orders all who land on the planet killed, starting with two troopers. Avon is also attacked by the Sarrans but saved by a girl named Dayna Mellanby. She explains that she comes from Earth but her father Hal brought her to the planet as a baby and raised her alongside a native girl, Lauren. Avon retrieves Orac from the crashed life capsule. Servalan is also on the planet, her ship having been destroyed during what was intended as a victory tour. She attempts to take Avon prisoner but ends up having to join forces with him and Dayna to escape the Sarrans, taking refuge in Mellanby's underground base. Mellanby greets Avon, explaining he was once a rebel leader who was tortured and blinded, now being dependent on a vision amplifier. He confirms the Federation was decimated by the battle despite being victorious and is likely no longer a threat. The Sarrans begin attacking the entrance to the base so Mellanby, Dayna and Lauren head out to investigate. Avon takes the opportunity to use Orac to contact Zen: The Liberator is now fully repaired and Blake and Jenna have reported in safe but there is no word of Vila or Cally. Avon orders the ship to Sarran to pick him up. Zen reports a ship approaching and Avon allows it to dock in case it is Vila or Cally but loses contact straight afterwards. Servalan, who has overheard the conversation, suggests she and Avon use the Liberator to take control of the Federation but Avon refuses. Mellanby's group use pain giving weapons to drive the Sarrans back from the hatch. Lauren stays behind on guard but is confronted by Chel. During the night, Servalan attempts to steal Orac but is confronted by Mellanby. Servalan recalls he fled Earth after his followers were massacred. When she reminds him that he is now safe, he lowers his weapon and she shoots his vision amplifier away before killing him, leaving with Orac, Avon and Dayna set off after Servalan and find Lauren dead. Servalan has been captured by the Sarrans but Avon and Dayna are forced to rescue her in order to recover Orac, which they need to work the teleport. Servalan offers to take them to where she hid Orac in return for being teleported with them. An attempt at multiple double crosses sees Avon and Dayna teleporting alone, with Servalan taking refuge from Chel in Mellanby's base. As Avon and Dayna catch their breath aboard the Liberator, they are suddenly confronted by a Federation officer, Tarrant, who asks what they are doing on his ship... Cast *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Cally - Jan Chappell *Zen/Orac - Peter Tuddenham *Servalan - Jacqueline Pearce * Mellanby - Cy Grant * Chel - Alan Lake * Lauren - Sally Harrison * Troopers - Richard Franklin, Michael Melia *Tarrant - Steven Pacey Crew * Stunt Co-ordinator - Stuart Fell * Production Assistant - John Harris * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Director's Assistant - Christine Fawcett * Assistant Floor Manager - Riitta Lynn * Film Cameraman - Peter Chapman, Anthony Mayne * Film Recordist - Ian Sansam * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Steve Drewitt, Jim Francis * Video Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Graphic Designer - Doug Burd * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Malcolm Johnson * Special Sound - Elizabeth Parker * Costume Designer - Dee Robson * Make Up Artist - Sheelagh J. Wells * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Created By - Terry Nation Story notes *This is the first episode not to feature Blake and Jenna. *This is the only season premiere to feature Servalan. Ratings 9.5M Filming locations Bamburgh Castle, near Holy Island, Northumberland. Somewhere near Rippon. Production errors To be added. Continuity *This episode introduces Dayna and Tarrant. *Although Avon and Servalan met briefly in "Orac", "Weapon" and "Pressure Point", this marks the first time they speak to each other. *Servalan identifies herself as "President Servalan" while attempting to contact Federation forces, confirming her assumption of the title implied in "Star One". *Ardus in "Animals" wears an artificial seeing aid similar to that worn by Mellanby here, although apparently of a more primitive design. Quotes First Trooper: How does it feel to have made history? Second Trooper: Very painful, sir. Dayna: Without danger, there's no pleasure. Avon: That must limit your range of pleasures a bit. Avon: It's difficult to sustain a military dictatorship when you've lost most of your military. Home video releases * In edited form as part of compilation video Aftermath in 1986. * Original BBC video release (Volume 14) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 14) on 1 February 1999. * DVD release as part of the Series 3 box set on 20 June 2005. External links * References Category:Series C episodes